Talk:Armor Styles
Retro Tech has a back piece, it's not equipped on the male screenshot PrettyLady 19:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I was going off what was in the Feats tab in the game, but I might have misread it.- Donovan Ravenhull 09:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :That's another thing, listing the styles here makes the table stretch out a bit too far and you can't see it in its entirety. Wouldn't it be better to list them on a Styles Feats page and provide a link? PrettyLady 10:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::(Please ignore my earlier, unlogged in comment...) I was just trying to give info that I thought was useful in a unified setting. I must say it can be frustrating to see an hour's work of effort tossed out the window. - Donovan Ravenhull 00:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, it can be annoying. But you must also realise that this is a majority ruled project and you have to have noticed that you made the table too big for the actual page. When we make a Feats: Styles page we can always access the info you provide via this page's history and simply copy and paste to there but right now it is not currently needed. Netherith 00:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) First time WIKI user Hello everyone, this is the first time registering for this and I have some basic questions. How do I contribute to this WIKI? For starters... I noticied the styles section of this WIKI is missing a lot of complete sets that I have on my character. I can upload a lot of stuff, but I don't want to do anything wrong. Would appreciate any guidance from experienced WIKI users. Honestly I don't even know if I will be able to read this message again? My email address is kiddcudi@gmail.com or you can send me a message on youtube, my user name on youtube is Narbayssc2 and It's a DCUO channel only. So ya, let me know how I can help :) why has the table for the different styles disappeared? in the past there was a section, with screenshots and where the pieces could be looted or brought from. Now that table is gone, why? and there is nothing in styles feat. Weapon Styles Hey Peeps how about Bridging this: http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuopc/posts/list.m?&topic_id=9908 into this table maybe below the current one. That Post has most Weapon Styles in it and this kinda seems like the place i might do it if you guys think its a good idea and i know it won't just get deleted cus some tards thinks it belongs on its own page. Even says at the top of this page Weapon or Armor So Yes, No, Maybe? Inconsistency One page is spelled "Armor", while this one is "Armour". Which one are we going with, because the inconsistency is a bit of a no-go-- 17:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so why was the Seraph picture removed? It didn't seem to causing the page problems or anything, or was it confused for the Archangel or Divine set (They do look a bit similar, though). If it was because of the format, then I can change it. LLSmoothJ 03:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry, that was my bad, your edit was fine there was just a vandal edit before yours and when i pressed the undo button it undid both yours and the vandals, and I completely forgot to put your image back in, again, my bad-- 08:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Shield Styles Hi everyone.. I just recently registered and have no idea how to edit pages.. so if anyone knows how and would like to, ive added photos of shield styles ive gotten so far in dcuo and can continue to add more as i come upon them.. feel free to use my photos in other words CopeReaper 12:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC)CopeReaper